El cumpleaños de Yamato
by Shiga San
Summary: Solo tenía que acompañarle a casa, nada mas. Pero cuando llega la mañana y no está solo en su cama, su cumpleaños se convierte en algo maravilloso, aunque en su cabeza se repita una y otra vez la misma frase: "Kakashi senpai va a matarme" Un pequeño relato cumpleañero de un sexy capitán anbu y un, aún mas sexy chuunin. YamatoxIruka


Bueno: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto san y su legión de ayudantes ( y de todos los fans que los hemos adoptado ya)

Un pequeñito shoot de regalo para … bueno, ella sabe quien es y yo también.

Me debes una y bien gorda, que lo sepas.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**El cumpleaños de Yamato.**

** Shiga san.-**

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Iruka sensei está borracho, muy borracho, y se supone que es su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Está molesto, un poco enfadado y también un pelín borracho, pero contento por la gente que ha venido a divertirse con él.

Y Kakashi senpai es llamado al deber en el momento mas álgido de la fiesta.

Pero no mueve ni un dedo hasta que no le arranca una promesa.

Y se había ofrecido voluntario, pero ahora lo que pretendía ser un favor , se ha convertido en una culpa tremenda.

Su cometido era simple. Acompañar a Iruka sensei a casa, nada mas.

Ni besarle en la entrada de su casa con la puerta aún abierta, ni desnudarle entre besos, ni desnudarse el mismo con ansias y desesperación.

Conquistar a Iruka sensei y meterlo en su cama, desnudo, no forma parte del favor.

Por supuesto que no.

No, eso no.

_Kakashi senpai iba a matarle_, punto.

Así de claro.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior se abren paso entre la bruma dolorosa de la resaca, haciéndole suspirar frustrado.

Abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido, al notar movimiento en su cama.

Iruka sensei gime dormido, y se contonea contra el colchón sin vergüenza alguna.

Yamato alarga los dedos y acaricia en apenas un roce, la maraña de cabellos castaños que descansan desordenados sobre su almohada.

_Kakashi senpai va a matarlo_, lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero, fijándose bien, es posible que su muerte no sea en vano.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior van aclarándose y ordenándose en su mente, y podía jurar, que la muerte era casi un premio a cambio de las horas pasadas con el sensei.

Y sintió una envidia terrible por el senpai si pasaba noches como la que él había disfrutado.

Por que el cuerpo de Iruka sensei debería ser ilegal por decreto; y eso que hace con la lengua... ¡Oh dios!, _Kakashi senpai va a matarlo._

Iruka se gira sobre sus caderas y quedan cara a cara. Le mira, le estudia, le memoriza. Se sonroja recordando.

Iruka sensei es una criatura puramente sexual. Sabe lo que quiere, como lo quiere y cuando. Sus demandas son claras, fáciles de cumplir y Yamato descubrió esa noche que es imposible negarle nada..

Sabe como pedir las cosas, sí.

Una dolorosa pulsación en la orilla de su vientre le hace gemir suplicante. Y no es la única parte de su cuerpo que se resiente dolorida. El latigazo de su trasero también se hace presente en ese momento.

_Kakashi senpai va a matarlo._

Pero hay algo que no cuadra del todo.

Y es cuando se da cuenta.

El favor, no era tal. La casa de Iruka sensei queda antes que la suya, y sin embargo están en su cama.

Y es cuando Yamato se da cuenta de que él es el conquistado y no al revés.

Es todo un capitán anbu y ha sido vilmente engañado por un chuunin.

Lo nota cuando se pega a su cuerpo aún dormido, y siente el calor contrario contra el suyo.

Y escucha que quiere mas. Los labios de Iruka suplican por mas contacto, mas piel que tocar, repetir.

Es cierto, por la mañana es mucho mejor, mas intenso.

Y no puede decir nada, ni pensar en nada. El peso de Iruka sensei en sus caderas, saltando sin piedad, una y otra vez, alejan cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza.

Y le pide mas, mucho mas, usando su nombre, el de verdad, no el que utiliza para las misiones, el que le hace menos soldado y mas humano. Ese que solo conocen sus personas mas allegadas.

Él, el cruel capitán anbu, el soldado despiadado, el hombre cruel capaz de todo, subyugado dócilmente a los deseos de un simple e insignificante chuunin... no puede ser, ya está todo dicho.

Piensa, piensa y le da vueltas.

Y cuando está a punto de creer, que definitivamente, esto tiene que tener una razón de ser, la voz del chuunin le dejan clara la situación.

No tiene que pedir disculpas, por que él no es propiedad de Kakashi.

Esa mañana no es ni una persona.

Es su regalo de cumpleaños.

Y Yamato piensa disfrutarlo todo lo posible, hasta que le duela el cuerpo entero.

Por que, sinceramente, no es tan malo cumplir años.

Si, definitivamente:

"_Kakashi senpai va a matarlo"_

...pero, ¡Eh! ¿A quien le importa?

Al fin y al cabo, es su cumpleaños, ¿No?.

…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya sé que es cortititititititito y raro, muy raro, pero no tengo el cuerpo para guarreridas jajaja

Espero coments, nee?

Y que te guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
